


blow me up baby

by InterestingName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowup Doll, F/M, Manipulation, Rape, Sexual Assault, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: sink to my knees and open my plastic lipsdon't worry baby just ignore the bruises on my hips





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is DARK and written after I got out of a sexually and emotionally abusive relationship. So.. be warned. Thanks for reading!

shiny face and a plastic smile

she sinks to her knees and stays there for a while

does it bother you when she doesn’t come up for air

or do you love the way she never needs to care

 

you forget you plucked us off the factory lines

ignore the money, don’t pay the fines

“it’s okay,” we whisper, with our machine sewn mouth

he grunts, hands gone due south

 

you realise it’s not when the cum dries

trying to clean it off your speaky plastic thighs

did i keep you satisfied?

daddy, let me stay by your thighs


End file.
